Robin and Maria's letters
by Gallagher Girl7
Summary: Robin and Maria are in a fight alot better then summery
1. Happy Birthday and Heartbreak

I wake up and I see flowers and a note right next to my bed:

**_Dear Maria,_**

**_Happy Birthday Maria it has been a year since you moved to Moonacre and I need to tell you something important, please meet me at the den._**

**_Love,_**

**_Robin_**

I wonder what Robin wants to tell me? I see Loveday has chosen my new Lavender gown. It's just like my old medieval ones I have come to love. I change and I looked lovely, I told Loveday I was meeting Robin.

I walk through the wood and into the tree den, Hi Robin. Good morning Princess, happy birthday, he handed me a little box. Robin its beautiful, he gave me a necklace with a robin on it. Maria? Asked Robin

Yes? I answered, I-I-I he started but I cut him off, Robin spit it out what do you want to say to me. Maria the Moon Princess I think I am in LOVE with you, Robin I-I-I am in love with you too. I kissed his soft lips, Robin this is the best birthday present ever thank you. Me and Robin spent all day with each other, we mostly kissed. Good Night Robin, I kissed him, Good Night Maria. I walked up to my bedroom and went to sleep. In the middle of the night I woke up. Robin? Is that you? I asked. Yes Maria I had to see you do you mind if I stay here tonight. I said Yes, In the morning I woke up and I smelt Robin it took me a minute to remember about last night. Robin I muttered, yes princess? He answered. I Love you, I love you too.

Every night now Robin is sleeping in my room, uncle and Loveday don't mind. They know that I am in love with Robin De Noir, and that he is in love with me, Maria Merryweather. So now it's a month later and Robin Just disappeared this morning, so now I'm in the wood looking for him, I checked De Noir Castle but he was not there so now I'm in the woods looking for him. I hear him, ROBIN HOW COULD YOU? I screamed and ran away. MARIA WAIT LET ME EXPLAIN, he screamed and ran after me. NO I think I saw why you left this morning, leave me alone. I ran as fast as I could, I found my self back at Moonacre Manor, and by now I was crying. Maria what's wrong? Asked Loveday, I looked up ask said I saw Robin kiss another girl in the woods today, Maria I am sooooo sorry she said. I'm going up to my room now, ok Maria I will be up in a minute. I went up to my room and cried and cried, I thought he loved me I said to Loveday when she came in. She looked at me with sad eyes. MARIA PLEASE LET ME IN AND LET MY EXPLAIN, said Robin outside my door. Loveday got up and went out the door to talk to her little brother, then she came back in and said, I think you need to talk to him, I said NO I will write a letter.


	2. Letter

Robin:

I got a letter from Maria and it said:

_**Dear Robin,**_

_**I was so hurt this morning i can not believe what happened, I love you and I want you to know that and I hope your happy with that other girl.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Maria**_

I do love her I always will so i wrote back.

**Maria:**

**_Dear Maria, _**

**_I was set up I got kissed by another girl in my clan and there is only one girl I will ever be happy with and that's you._**

**_Love, _**

**_Robin_**

I got the letter from Robin I was so happy that even though it was the middle of the night that i rode on periwinkle bear back all the way to De Noir Castle. The gate keeper let me in and took Periwinkle to the stables. I ran through the castle all the way to the north tower were Robin's room was, walked up the stair and opened the door then closed it walk right up to the sleeping Robin and kissed him with every thing i had right on the lips. He woke up and kissed me back. We slip apart and I looked at him and he looked at me and I kissed him again. I Love you Robin De Noir, I said he said Back I love you Maria Merryweather. I layed down next to him on his bed and feel asleep. **_  
_**


	3. Happy Birthday Robin

Maria:

I woke up the next morning and I was asleep on Robin, I was so happy that we made up I dont think I could live without him. I see Loveday has known where I had gone because at

the foot of the bed was Robin favorite Dark blue dress of mine is on the bed. I got up and was pulled back down into Robin and kissed and his tongue is asking permission to enter on

my bottom lip so i opened my mouth and are tongues met each other and we staid like this for a long time till I ran out of air. I broke off and looked at him he smiled and saw my dress

so I got

up and grabbed it and went to the bathroom and changed. I came out to meet Robin's lips once again. Robin seemed to like kissing me and i know i loved it. Then we broke apart again

andhe started for the door but i pulled him back and closed the door once again and locked it he looked at me with confusion and I walked up to him and kissed him again and he asked

to go into my mouth and I opened. We kissed like that for a long time and I pushed him on the bed and got over him and kissed him like that for along time and we broke apart and

asked me, Were did that come from? I said Well I haven't seen you for awhile and I really needed that. I got off him and he said he needed it too. We walked down stairs to breakfast

and Robin

father said good morning to me and Robin. After Breakfast Robin said he had forgot something in his room and would meet me at the meadow so i got onto periwinkle and rode to the

meadow and waited.

Robin:

Father I would like to propose to Maria, said Robin. Robin you may propose to her at or after you coming of age party tomorrow. Thank you Father, I must go and meet Maria at the

Meadow. On my way to the stables I take out the ring from my pocket it is a gold ring with a moon stone in the center. I ride Big Brown to the meadows and see Maria sitting there.

Hello Princess, I say she comes up to me and kisses me and I deepen the kiss and she brakes free, well tomorrow you will be 21 at your coming of age, I am 19 and so I all ready had

mine does that mean we have to start growing up? Not if you don't want to, i say. I love you Robin I can not live without you, you know that right? Maria I do know that and that's why

you are going to wear this, I take off my leather jacket and put it on her. Robin you never give anyone your leather jacket, thank you, she says. I kiss her and then we ride of to

Moonacre Manor. Good night Maria I love you, I love you too and she walks inside.

Maria:

Tomorrow I have a plan, he wont see it coming. I walk up stairs and put my nightgown on and put Robin's leather jacket back on and fall asleep. I wake up to see a new dress i haven't

seen before, it's black and with the leather jacket it looks soo pretty i guess i am wearing black today. I walk down stairs and tell Loveday I am going to see Robin, I know he wont be

awake yet. I have Periwinkle be prepared and ride over to De Noir Castle. The gate keeper opens the gate and ride to the castle I walk up to his room and open the door and go

lay down with him, he wakes up when I lay down and says Maria what are you doing here? i say You don't seem happy to see me I am sorry for disturbing you I will just leave. I get up

to leave but he beats he to the door and locks it and says I am always happy to see you now come and lay down. I got back over to his bed and lay down and fall asleep. I wake up and

we go down stairs and got to the den. When we get there i kiss him with all the passion I have. I pull away and say Happy Birthday Robin, and we head back to the castle and its

already getting dark,now start my plan, Robin gets to drink tonight, By the end of the night Robin was drunk and I got to stay with him for the night. When we got up to the tower I

Got in to my short nightgown the one the just covers my butt and walked over to him and gave him a kiss. I felt his manhood get hard, hehe it's working, he grabs me and puts my

gently on the bed and we start kissing and this was going just the way I planned. But he stopped.

**Robin**:

Well by the end of the night I was really drunk, so me and Maria went up to my bedroom she went and changed and she comes out with a really short night gown, I felt my pants get

tight, she comes up to me and kisses me, i pick her up and put her on the bed and kiss her, I stopped and said Maria we can not do this not tonight, i say.

**Maria:**

He just rejected me, I feel stupid now, so i say ok Robin, and lay down next to him, and fall asleep.**  
**


	4. YES

**Maria: **

I see Robin coming, I am so stupid thinking I could get him to make love too me last night. I know I am suppose to be a lady, but Robin makes me complete. He is so hot and perfect, he's

strong and so sweet to me. Hi Robin so what do you want to do today? I asked. Well Princess I think we could go for a walk and have a picnic I brought food. OK were do you wanna walk

too? I asked. Um well why not to the beach? said Robin, Ok lets go. I went over to Periwinkle and Robin went over to Big Brown. We talked and we rode. When we got there i went and sat

on the cliff and Robin came and sat next to me and put his arm around me, I layed my head on his shoulder. I guess I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes again I was in Robin's

room and Robin was sleeping too.

**Robin:**

Maria fell asleep so I brought her back to the castle with me. I am going to propose to her today the day after my coming of age. I love her so much and I can not think of my life without

her. I think I will go to Moonacre and ask her uncle. Good Morning Princess, I say, Good Morning Robin says Maria with a kiss. I do love kissing her, her lips are so soft. This is the lady I

want to marry. I just have to find the right moment after I ask her uncle for her hand in marriage. Loveday has been here she has put a dress for Maria at the end of the bed. Maria? i ask

Yes Robin?, I much do something this morning but you have to stay here all right. But why Robin, can I not go with you? she asks, No you can not I will be back before noon. I get up and

walk to the bathroom and change. I come out kiss her on the top of her head and go to Moonacre Manor. When I got there I went to talk to Maria's uncle. Hello Sir, I say Hello Robin I was

told you need to talk to me, what about? he asked. Well sir I would like to ask Maria for her hand in marriage, i say. Very well if she take you as her husband you may. Thank you sir.

**Maria:**

Robin just got back he said the we are going for a walk. So now we are on are way to the beach again. The sun is setting it is so beautiful. Maria? Robin says, Yes? I turn around and

Robin is on the ground on one knee, Will you marry me? I cover my mouth I can not say anything so I nod. YESS I am crying now, Robin gets up and puts the ring on my figure.


End file.
